


Soaking You In

by Vera_dAuriac



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Cock Warming, Drug Use, M/M, Post-Canon, Sensory Deprivation, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_dAuriac/pseuds/Vera_dAuriac
Summary: Damen and Laurent enjoy a night together in their new bath.





	Soaking You In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveel_who](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveel_who/gifts).



> Very happiest of birthdays, loveel-who! You are an absolute joy of a friend, and every author should have a reader as enthusiastic as you! Hope you enjoy your present.
> 
> This fic also checks off some stuff on my CPKinkBingo card: Sensory Deprivation, Size Kink, Cockwarming, and Washing/Cleaning.
> 
> And I still don’t own these folks.

**By Vera d’Auriac**

Damen loved the improvements they were making to the palace at Marlas. It would be new and modern and entirely to the specifications he and Laurent desired. A great deal had already been accomplished, beginning with expanding the royal suite of rooms to fit them both comfortably. After that, the renovations had moved onto the baths—a perfect blending of Akielon and Veretian styles, partially underground, but with small windows at the top of the walls at ground level, large soaking baths, hot and cold water, and more oils than even he and Laurent could use in a lifetime.

At least Damen did not think they could go through all the oil in the baths, but Laurent seemed keen not only to see if they might use them all, but do so in one night. Gifts had been arriving steadily for them at Marlas since Laurent’s ascension to the throne and their declaration that they should rule their two kingdoms side-by-side. One gift included some of the finest chalis in Akielos. Both of them had suffered bad experiences with the drug, but Laurent in his growing desire to experience everything with Damen, had convinced Damen they ought to give it another try with each other. “And then go see how long we can last and how much oil we can use in the baths.” When put that way, Damen could hardly refuse.

They selected the last night of their freedom from guests for the experiment. The next day, large retinues from both Ios and Arles would be arriving, but for tonight Damen and Laurent had the palace to themselves but for servants and a small number of guards. Luckily, guards and household staff fell under Jord’s capable command, and he had nodded in understanding when Laurent explained that after an early supper, “Your kings wish for absolute freedom to move about our wing of the palace without running into another living soul.” Assurance of Jord’s abilities gave them ease as they sank back and inhaled the chalis smoke, lazily undressing each other and kissing, growing hard and desperate.

“Are you ready to go?” Laurent asked, wiggling on Damen’s lap after an hour of escalating urges. At some point during that time, they had slip down to the floor, propped up by an abundance of pillows and blankets. Currently, Damen sat reclining back on a heap of pillows, Laurent straddling him, Damen’s very hard cock sliding between the cheeks of Laurent’s perfect ass.

“Yes,” Damen whispered into Laurent’s mouth, the need to stop being so near to what he wanted and finally push inside Laurent beginning to overwhelm him.

Laurent writhed atop Damen several times before pressing their mouths hard together. Damen wondered if Laurent did it to torture him or in a fit of passion he could not contain. Whatever the explanation, Damen was ready to forget the planned expedition to the baths and take Laurent here on the floor. But when he growled into Laurent’s mouth, pressed his fingers deeper into Laurent’s hips, Laurent pulled back. “Not yet, my dear. We have a plan, remember?”

Damen had no intention of allowing Laurent to torture or tease him further. He knew quite well what they had scheduled for the night, and he wanted it more than he desired a quick tumble here in their room. Not that it could be quick with the chalis they had inhaled. The night would be a long and glorious one. And to this end, Damen shifted to get his feet under him, and with his hands tight on Laurent’s ass, he stood, Laurent breathless in his arms.

“You gorgeous brute,” Laurent whispered.

“Shut up and wrap your legs around my waist. It will make you easier to carry, because you are not as light as you look.”

“My goal in life is always to provide the unexpected.”

Laurent’s legs encircled him, and they kissed once more as Damen began the walk to the baths. The only sounds in the corridor leading from their rooms were the slap of Damen’s bare feet on the marble floor, their wet kisses, and the hiss of torch flames. This night truly was their own. Damen walked as fast as he dared with Laurent in his arms.

A wall of warm, damp air greeted them when Damen kicked open the door. Laurent giggled and sighed before saying, “I’m surprised you didn’t rip the door right off its hinges.”

“We just had the door put on. I don’t want to pay for another, do you?”

“I would gladly pay to remove any obstacle between you and I and a bottle of oil.” Laurent kissed him, slow and open mouthed, all while wriggling in his grasp, desperate for friction. Damen carried him directly to the large soaking bath, a marble and mosaic work of art that could easily seat two dozen grown men. But Damen had no interest in any man aside from the one in his arms, and he adored the choice to have several wide steps put in at the edge, so that he could walk them directly into the warm water.

Damen sat Laurent on one of the ledges against the side of the bath, happy to have his hands free for other purposes. At last he could touch Laurent again as he always longed to. Even after all their time together, though, he still had to remind himself to go slowly and keep his touch light. As much as Damen ached to run his hands hard and frantic over Laurent’s body, he wanted to watch Laurent fall apart under his touch, and this was the way to make that happen. Damen pressed himself between Laurent’s legs and kissed just under his ear, hands beginning their gentle exploration. The soft sounds Laurent always made when happy trickled into Damen’s ear. Damen brushed his lips down Laurent’s throat and his fingertips up Laurent’s thighs.

Without warning, the door he had kicked open and not secured with the stopper blew shut. The candles on the tables, the lamp on a stool, the torches lining the walls, all blew out. They were left in complete darkness.

Damen stilled and pressed reassuringly against Laurent. “It seems as though I should have torn it from its hinges after all. Give my eyes a moment to adjust and I will get out and relight the candles.”

“Only if you wish for me to never speak to you again.” Laurent’s lips trailed along Damen’s jaw. “Don’t say a word or even think of getting out of the bath. Touch me in the dark and silence with nothing to distract us from what we feel.”

Damen could have soon as set himself on fire as oppose Laurent in this moment. Careful not to even make any noises with his mouth, Damen kissed Laurent’s neck. And then he moved his hands around to the small of Laurent’s back so slowly and lightly, even he couldn’t say for certain when his fingers brushed Laurent’s skin through the water. But when his hands reached their destination, Damen pulled Laurent from his seat and moved the two of them to the middle of the bath. Once there, Damen lifted Laurent off his feet and stretched him out to float on his back, Damen’s left hand supporting Laurent just at the top curve of his beautiful ass.

With his right, Damen started to move his fingers down Laurent’s throat with a touch lighter than a feather. As he traveled lower, he could feel Laurent’s trembling breaths, his own nearly as ragged. Damen lowered his head to just above Laurent’s face, his parted lips breathing air into Laurent’s mouth. Laurent quivered for several magical seconds until Damen lowered his mouth to meet Laurent’s. With deliberate languor, they kissed, mouths wide, tongues lazy and wet, until Damen slipped his mouth lower. He traced Laurent’s jaw with the lightest touch of his lips in the utter silence. And his tongue skimmed the water over Laurent’s nipples before allowing a soft graze on them. Laurent’s moan broke the stillness.

“I would bite my hand,” said Laurent, “but I don’t want to feel anything but you.”

“Should I gag you?” Damen whispered against the skin of Laurent’s taut stomach.

Laurent shuddered as he contemplated the offer, but answered, “No. I don’t know what I would do if I found it impossible to kiss you.”

Damen sucked infinitesimally harder on Laurent’s stomach before speaking into the darkness that seemed to amplify their voices no matter how quietly they spoke. “Yes. I see. It has nothing to do with being unable to speak.”

“I refuse to be offended by that statement. Return to your travels along my person, thank you very much.”

“What if I object to that particular command?”

“You would never. You want to give me pleasure more than I want to receive it. Or at the very least I am decidedly more stubborn.”

Unable to argue with this and longing to feel the fine, damp hairs of his thighs under his fingers, Damen returned to his sightless exploration of Laurent’s magnificent body. Part of him would be happy to go about this all night until his body pruned and his neglected cock throbbed in agony. He could feel Laurent tremble in the hand at the small of his back and the water vibrated with passion. But Damen could sense that thanks to the chalis, Laurent would need more to tip him over the edge tonight. Still, Damen granted himself several more minutes of trailing light patterns across Laurent’s ribs and arms and hips with his fingertips, his mouth slipping over shoulder and throat until Laurent’s breaths built to a crisis.

“Get me out of here,” Laurent begged. “Fuck me. Please, fuck me now before I scream.”

Keeping Laurent afloat on his back, Damen sailed him to the edge of the bath. Wrapping him more tightly in his arms than at any point in the night since carrying him from their rooms, Damen lifted him out. Laurent shuddered and moaned when he made contact with the marble, not because it was cold—the floor was warmed by pipes beneath it—but because the touch of anything after floating suspended from any sensation save Damen’s caresses must come as a shock.

“Stay still a moment, and I will attend you,” Damen promised. He took long strides to exit the bath, and guessing well how many steps away he would find the table with matches and at least one candle, he soon had enough light to make Laurent comfortable. Gathering a thick carpet and some pillows, he laid out a bed to rest Laurent upon. Once he had Laurent nestled in, Damen collected a variety of oils and stretched himself out beside Laurent.

“Comfortable?”

“Hardly,” Laurent answered, rolling onto his side to face Damen. “I need you. I won’t be comfortable until I come, whimpering your name.” He kissed Damen, but not until Damen wrapped his arms around Laurent did they touch.

“Then I need to open you for me. Shall we begin?”

Laurent climbed atop Damen, grinding their erections together, and as Damen’s hands searched Laurent’s back and bottom, he could feel Laurent squirming to reach the oils on the floor just over Damen’s head. He did nothing to prevent the completion of this mission.

“Let us begin with this,” Laurent said, pressing a bottle, the glass blown in waves as though meant to be gripped by eager fingers. Damen took it, and he and Laurent kissed unhurriedly, messily as he unstoppered the bottle and dumped the viscous liquid over his fingers. Laurent showed no interest in moving from his perch atop Damen, and so Damen moved his hand to the cleft of Laurent’s ass, slipped between his round cheeks, circled gently around his entrance, and pushed inside.

Laurent moaned and pressed himself harder against Damen. In the flickering light of the three candles and one lamp Damen had lit, Laurent’s contorted features danced with shadows that had Damen redoubling his efforts to bring Laurent pleasure. When Laurent tossed his head back in passion, exposing his glorious white throat that made the finest marble fade to dullness, Damen could not stop himself from licking a long path from Adam’s apple to chin. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Fuck me, Damen. Just, please, fuck me already.”

As much as he loved Laurent’s weight, the feel of their flesh together, Damen moved Laurent off him and to the side where he could do the work of opening more efficiently. But Laurent was so overly excited, he lost all his usual composure and wriggled manically. And yet, what could Damen do? Ask Laurent to still his extraordinary body—lithe and soft and damp—and not rub it distractingly against him? The very idea of asking Laurent, who needed to lose control, to lie compliant, struck Damen as blasphemy. However, it did flash through his mind that he could force Laurent to stop squirming. Damen had the strength to hold him in place. The thought briefly inflamed him, but then Laurent thrust his cock against Damen’s hip and sucked hard at Damen’s neck, and all thought of restraining Laurent’s movements fled.

Soon Damen worked a second finger into Laurent, and for a time all seemed perfect—Laurent moaning in pleasure, his body responding to Damen’s every touch. But as much joy as Damen was receiving from making Laurent feel glorious, he realized that somehow the effects of the chalis on him were waning. Even though the room remained warm and steamy, after being in the hot bath, any air would cool his body. He still had not decided what to do about this mild discomfort when Laurent, acutely aware as always, noted his problem.

“Do you have a chill?” Laurent asked. “Perhaps I can warm you up.” He wiggled off Damen’s fingers, and then with the wickedest of smiles, he flipped himself to the other end of their makeshift bed and straddled Damen. At first, Damen couldn’t figure out precisely why Laurent had placed his lovely ass in Damen’s face, but then he said, “You may proceed with your work now.” And then he swallowed Damen’s cock.

It was now Damen’s turn to moan. Laurent seemed content to do no more than merely hold his cock in that beautiful mouth. Laurent did not suck or lick, just warmed Damen’s cooling cock, and soon he felt it stirring once more. Damen picked up the oil and slicked his fingers again before pushing back inside Laurent.

They both moaned, Damen filling Laurent and Laurent’s warm mouth growing Damen’s erection. Damen fought to concentrate on Laurent’s pleasure, but he could barely keep his mind straight for the stirring between his legs. Laurent pushed back on Damen’s fingers, clearly ready for more, as he growled and spluttered a bit.

“Fuck. It just keeps getting bigger,” Laurent said, licking the precum from the slit of Damen’s cock. “You’re going to choke me at this rate. But I suppose I did promise to keep it warm.” And with that, Laurent swallowed him again and just held Damen gently on his tongue.

“That’s right. Get it big for me,” Damen said, aching to get inside Laurent entirely. “Make it big for you. I know how you love it.”

“As I have always said, your cock is in perfect proportion to the rest of you. And I might appreciate your all-around size. If that is what you mean.”

“With all this talking, it’s getting cold again,” Damen said, crooking his fingers to rub at Laurent’s most vulnerable spot. Laurent moaned, and without complaint, took Damen back in his mouth. “That’s right. Get my cock as big as you can so I can fill you up. Maybe I’ll just keep it warm back here for a while and not really fuck you. Just keep you wound up on chalis, hard and furious all night. What do you think of that?”

Laurent’s moan started as a disappointed whine, but Damen pressed the spot within again and it changed to something far more pleased. Damen loved being slow and teasing with Laurent—not for his own enjoyment so much as because it drove Laurent wild, and Damen loved nothing more than watching Laurent fall to pieces in bliss. But at some point, they both had to come apart, and Damen could wait no longer.

“Enough,” Damen said, pulling his fingers out. “You need fucked, and luckily I’m here to do it.”

“Yes,” Laurent said, slowly lapping at Damen’s erection. “Lucky me, but perhaps even luckier you.”

In a swift wrestling maneuver Damen had perfected long ago as one of the few ways to get an upper hand against Nik, he took Laurent by the waist and flipped him over onto his back. In the next heartbeat, he was on top of Laurent, pinning those same hips with his thighs. “There’s a bottle of oil just over your head,” Damen said. “If you’d like to do the honors.”

“You really need to stop asking me to do what you want and trying to pass it off as something I want. I invented the tactic, after all.”

“Are you trying to say you don’t want to touch my cock?”

Laurent swore in Veretian. “If it will shut you up, I suppose I might be induced to prepare you for the next stage of the evening.” He was already reaching for the bottle. “It really is rather big,” he said, uncorking the bottle while never breaking his gaze from Damen’s cock. “Are you certain you’ve done a thorough job preparing me?”

Damen smirked, but slipped a hand between them and pressed two fingers to Laurent’s entrance. After a quick circle, he pushed in and Laurent arched his back, exposing his long swan-like neck. “Yes, I have done my job. Now do yours.”

Laurent had the bottle uncorked and the oil on his fingers before Damen needed to prod him further. The oil felt cool at first on his cock, but Laurent’s enthusiastic strokes soon had it warm and spread evenly from root to tip. Laurent’s hand felt so magnificent, Damen had to force himself to shift away and plant himself between Laurent’s legs. He picked up Laurent’s right leg and pressed a kiss to the calf. Laurent exhaled and looked about to say something else, something clever, filthy, or possibly both, but Damen chose to preempt him and pushed his cock inside.

At that, Laurent moaned in earnest, and Damen dug his fingertips into the flesh of the shapely limb he still held. Laurent always felt impossibly good when Damen first entered him, warm and tight, but the way Laurent looked made the moment even better. Even here in the flickering candles and lamps, Damen could see his pale cheeks flush and pink lips open as he fell apart. In these moments, Damen always stared, unable to acknowledge the existence of anything else in the world beside the exquisite man beneath him.

“Is…,” Laurent began, but then he stopped to groan and bite his lip. “Is that all you have? I thought you were really going to fuck me.”

“You really want more?” Damen asked, thrusting as hard as he could, reveling in the opportunity to give Laurent more than he usually did.

“Yes. Fuck yes. The fucking chalis has had me hard for so long. I can’t take it anymore.”

That was one drawback to the drug—it allowed you to perform for an extended duration, but on some occasions, it could prove to be too much of a good thing. But Damen did not mind that Laurent was ready for them both to find their release and sink into contented sleep, wrapped in each other’s arms. “I thought you wanted me to fuck you all night,” Damen couldn’t help teasing. Laurent whimpered, and Damen continued with a grin. “But if you insist on ending the night already, I suppose I can oblige.”

And so Damen let himself go, using Laurent’s perfect body to chase his pleasure, knowing he would be giving it to Laurent in turn. He had both hands tight on Laurent’s hips, who had his legs wound behind Damen’s back. His thrusts were as hard and deep and fast as he might make them, and Laurent’s breathless trembling showed that he approved. Yet, when Damen’s pace grew ragged and he neared his climax, Laurent grunted with distain.

“Not yet, dammit.”

“Laurent, I can’t…,” Damen tried to explain.

“Touch me, Damen. You need to touch me.”

Damen felt like a fool. He had been so focused on fucking Laurent, watching his glorious face display every sensation, he had neglected the dripping cock right there, swollen and straining, between them. Damen released his grip on Laurent’s hip with his right hand and stroked him firmly in rhythm with his own thrusts.

They reached their climaxes within a breath of each other. Laurent’s spend covered his stomach, but Damen collapsed into the mess all the same, his limbs too shaky to keep him upright. Laurent’s arms immediately flew around him and pulled him close. Damen remained insensible to all around him until he eventually noticed Laurent planting soft kisses on the top of his head. He wished they could stay there on the heated floor, cushioned by the carpet and pillows, wrapped in each other’s arms forever. But in reality they should probably not even spend just the night this way.

Damen brushed his lips on Laurent’s chest. “Have I fulfilled my duties for the night?”

“Well, this portion of the proceedings was adequate.” They both chuckled at the old joke before Laurent went on. “But I’m rather a mess.”

Damen rolled off Laurent and then rolled Laurent on top of him before turning them both just a bit farther and dumping Laurent back in the bath. Laurent splashed and spluttered, but in a moment, Damen had rolled in as well, and they were entwined once more, kissing.

“I can’t believe you threw me in,” Laurent said between kisses.

“As you said, we’re both a mess.”

“I can’t wait to get you back to our bed,” Laurent whispered into Damen’s mouth. “Will you carry me there?”

Damen kissed Laurent slow and sloppy. “But I carried you here. Isn’t it your turn to carry me?”

“Brute.”

“Snake.”

And they exchanged kisses, languid hands gliding over backs and limbs with no intent but to feel skin next to skin, Damen knowing they would eventually get out, and he would towel Laurent dry, and carry him to their bed, where they would fall asleep, breathing as one, bodies so intermingled no one, not even they, would know where one began and the other ended.


End file.
